


Don't leave me (fluff)

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Don't leave me (fluff)

Ross Hornby a tall dark haired man who loved his girlfriend dearly but she was offered a better job back in America. Ross didn't want her to leave but he didn't want to stop her dreams either on the other hand you were struggling with the choices in your life you loved Ross but you didn't know if your relationship was going anywhere. After a long day of work you finally made it home to Ross who was passed out on the couch with the tv still on you smiled and went upstairs changing into one of his t-shirts which was very large on you since Ross was extremely tall. You grabbed a blanket and went down stairs throwing it over him and crawling under the blanket to cuddle with him Ross began to fidget and groan softly as if he was having a nightmare. You pulled him closer and he buried his face in your neck mumbling softly " (Y/N) please don't leave I love you." You smile softly " oh Ross I love you to a-and I'm not going anywhere. Ross pulled you closer and tilted your chin upwards capturing your lips in a soft kiss and running his fingers through your hair he picked you up, quickly carrying you, upstairs to your shared room you fell asleep in his arms happily.

I think Ross is a precious man who needs to be protected at all costs! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
